Infatuation
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: La historia de un hombre atrapado en su rutina, que al conocer a su nueva secretaria desarrollará una gran obsesión... ¡Espero que les guste!
1. La secretaria

¡Hey! Ninguno de estos bellos personajes me pertenece… Son toditos de Rumiko-Sama

"**Infatuation"**

Temprano en la mañana el joven empresario Sesshomaru Taisho se dirigía como todos los días a su empresa. A pesar de su corta edad, a los veintitrés años era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón y por que no de todo el mundo. El era hijo único y como sus padres habían muerto en un extraño accidente había heredado todo lo que poseía. El joven multimillonario era dueño de una empresa automotriz muy importante, y con su inteligencia superior y su fría personalidad había logrado llegar a donde ningún otro empresario había llegado.

Pero no todo lo que es oro brilla… A pesar de poseer todo lo que el deseara había veces en las realmente se sentía muy solo. Eso lo irritaba y lo ponía de los mil demonios, pero jamás de los jamases reconocería ese sentimiento.

Todos los días era la misma aburrida rutina, iba al trabajo, estaba largas jornadas metido en su elegante, moderna y lujosa oficina, luego se iba acompañado de una que otra "amiga" a almorzar. Pero al regresar su humor era peor que antes y se encerraba de nuevo hasta la hora de salida.

Tranquilamente podría cambiar ese estilo de vida que llevaba, pues siendo multimillonario y tan guapo podría formar de una vez por todas familia. Pero no, era demasiado orgulloso como para pensar en esas cursilerías como el decía.

Los meses seguían pasando y otro año más así llegó. Ahora el joven magnate tenía veinticuatro años y lamentablemente para el seguía en la misma aburrida rutina.

Tan atascado estaba que a pesar de seguir triunfando en los negocios que olvidó por completo que tenía una vida…

Su humor era cada vez peor y nadie en la prestigiosa empresa quería pasar un día más bajo las exigencias de su frío jefe pero mantenían su trabajo porque la paga era muy buena y en esos días desperdiciar un empleo así era cosa de locos. Pero aunque la paga era muy buena… no todos podían soportar la presión de trabajar con ese sujeto tan frío como atractivo de extraños ojos dorados.

Desde hacía más de seis meses Sesshomaru no tenía una secretaria fija, lo cual era sumamente comprensible, como mucho las mujeres, no importaba de que edad, no duraban más de mes y medio. Aunque muchas de ellas iban solo a tratar de conquistar al empresario y ante la mínima insinuación o gesto cariñoso las despedía o simplemente las intimidaba tanto con su habitual frialdad que terminaban renunciando.

Era el mes de agosto cuando Sesshomaru tenía que viajar a Kyoto en tres semanas para concretar una importante reunión, su presencia era fundamental, pero el magnate no podía ir solo, si o si necesitaba de una secretaria que lo ayudara en todos los asuntos relacionados a las actividades que realizaría. El problema era que no conseguía una que lo acompañara, no por falta de aspirantes, sino porque el hombre no consideraba que ninguna de las mujeres estaba a la altura para cumplir con esas importantes obligaciones aunque la gran mayoría eran jóvenes egresadas de las mejores universidades y con los mejores promedios.

Los días seguían pasando y ya quedaba solo una semana y media para el importante compromiso y malhumorado magnate no conseguía "según el" la asistente adecuada.

A una semana del dichoso viaje Sesshomaru estaba en su lujosa oficina mirando la bella ciudad de Tokio por el enorme y amplio ventanal, cuando para su desagrado, un hombre algo bajito, delgado y con aspecto desgarbado pero con impecable traje entra a su oficina muy exaltado.

- Señor Sesshomaru, Señor Sesshomaru-. El hombre tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó ante la mirada indiferente de su jefe.- ¿Se da cuenta que solo falta semana y media para la reunión de Kyoto?-.

- Cálmate-. Dijo frío dejando a su empleado pasmado.

- Lo siento Señor Sesshomaru-.

- ¡Deja de disculparte Jaken y habla de una vez! -. Demandó calmada y fríamente con esa actitud tan detestable que no podían soportar por mucho tiempo sus empleados. Todos excepto Jaken quién ha estado a su servicio desde que sus padres murieron. Aunque Sesshomaru sentía un leve aprecio por Jaken nunca, este nunca lo iba a saber.

- Lo siento ¡Quise decir! Bueno… verá... Puseunavisoenelperiódico-. Sesshomaru solo lo observó, y con un imperceptible gesto le ordenó que se explicara inmediatamente.

- Lo que quise decir es que puse un aviso en el periódico-. Jaken empezó a sudar frío, la cara de su jefe, aunque no dijera mucho para las personas que no lo conocían tan bien como el, decía que estaba en graves problemas.

- Sigo sin comprender-.

- Como se acerca la semana de la junta en Kyoto y todavía no tiene secretaria… Pensé que debía escoger una cuanto antes… obviamente exigí los más completos curriculum y estudios-.

- Tú serás responsable-.

- ¿Disculpe?-. Jaken puso una cara muy graciosa de no haber comprendido muy bien lo que su jefe acababa de decir.

- La selección de la secretaria-.

- Pe…pe…pero señor-. Jaken se acababa de meter en un gran problema ¿Cómo haría para que la secretaria que el escogiera fuera del agrado de su jefe?

- Eso es todo Jaken. Quiero ver a mi nueva asistente a más tardar mañana-.

- De acuerdo Señor Sesshomaru-. Resignado, Jaken asintió jurándose a si mismo que trabajaría muy duro para lograr reclutar a la secretaria perfecta, así que haciendo una exagerada reverencia salió del despacho dejando a su jefe con su frialdad y malhumor.

Ya fuera de la oficina Jaken ordenó a un muchacho que le pasara todos los currículums de las jóvenes postulantes para empezar con la pre-selección y así comenzar desde ese momento a llamar a las más destacadas para empezar a evaluarlas en ese mismo instante. Ese día Jaken saldría muy tarde de trabajar, pero el no se quejaba ya que tenía un buen sueldo a pesar de todo.

Ya era muy de noche cuando Jaken terminó de entrevistar a la última joven para el puesto de secretaria del presidente y dueño de la empresa automotriz. Estaba muy cansado e indeciso. Si cometía un error su jefe lo pondría de patitas en la calle. Pero solo tenía esa noche para pensar, así que le rogó a todos lo Dioses que lo iluminaran para elegir a la mejor postulante, pero por el momento iría a su departamento a descansar y tal vez cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente el nombre de la elegida vendría rápidamente a su agotada mente.

Luego de una noche de mal dormir Jaken finalmente tenía bien en claro quién sería la secretaria de su "simpático" jefe, así que rápidamente se dio un buen y refrescante baño, se vistió más formal que de costumbre, desayunó y finalmente salió rumbo a la prestigiosa empresa Taisho.

Ya en la empresa Jaken se dirigió a su oficina no sin antes preguntar si el Señor Taisho ya había llegado. Y si, efectivamente el presidente de la corporación había llegado mucho antes de lo previsto, parecía que estaba muy impaciente. Jaken solo esperaba que la chica elegida fuera de su agrado, o aunque sea que la contratara hasta que pasara lo de aquella estresante reunión.

Sin perder más tiempo el cansado hombre llamó a la elegida para que se presentara de inmediato, la pobre nueva empleada tenía solo quince minutos para presentarse, de lo contrario quedaría inmediatamente despedida.

Cinco minutos antes de que la nueva secretaria llegara, Sesshomaru Taisho ordenó a Jaken a presentarse con urgencia a su oficina.

- Señor Sesshomaru-. Saludó con una reverencia y esperó a que el magnate hablara.

- Jaken ¿Tienes lista a la secretaria?-.

- Así es Señor-. Tragó saliva, ya que su empleador lo miraba muy fijamente y esas miradas eran muy intimidantes.

- No la veo-.

- Es que todavía no ha llegado-. Respondió, pero al ver el leve fruncimiento de ceño del señor Taisho agregó.- La he citado a las ocho de la mañana señor-. Sesshomaru siguió hablando como si nada.

- Cinco minutos Jaken-.

Pero antes de que alguien hablara nuevamente, una joven de no más de veinte años entró a la amplia oficina. Estaba impecablemente vestida con un atuendo formal, traía un pantalón negro ajustado al cuerpo pero no provocador, aunque eso era imposible. Una camisa blanca entallada y encima un saquito negro. Se veía muy hermosa. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su hermosa mirada azul, calida pero decidida. A simple vista no mostraba nerviosismo ni admiración. Sesshomaru se quedó sin habla ¿Qué hacía una niña en su oficina?

- ¿Quién eres tú?-. Preguntó altivo.

- Kagome Higurashi-. Respondió Jaken en lugar de la chica.- Ella es su nueva asistente-.

- Debes estar bromeando-. Miró despectivamente a Kagome y luego a Jaken.- Es solo una niña-.

A todo esto Kagome se enfureció.

- Discúlpeme señor pero yo no soy ninguna niña, tengo veinte años y soy muy capaz en todo lo que hago. Ahora si no me quiere aquí dígamelo ahora y fin del problema. Tanto como usted tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo-. Dijo Kagome dejando sin habla al presidente de la empresa automotriz.

- ¿Cómo dices?-. Exigió saber Sesshomaru. Nadie en toda su vida, le había hablado de esa manera.

Jaken empezaba a palidecer, ahora sí que estaba de patitas en la calle, en que lío se había metido.

- Así es señor Taisho, yo soy una persona que necesita trabajar y por lo tanto no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi tiempo ¿Comprende? Si no soy de su agrado o de utilidad para usted, con su permiso-. Ahora Kagome estaba a punto de irse y Sesshomaru por primera vez en su vida mostró en su cara lo desconcertado que estaba.

- Espera un momento-. Habló recuperando su frío temple.

- ¿Qué desea?-.

Jaken seguía entre medio de ellos cual estatua viviente.

- No he dicho que pudiera retirarse señorita Higurashi-. Ahora Jaken estaba al borde del colapso y Kagome estaba más que sorprendida.

- ¿Disculpe?-.

- Si piensas trabajar para mí deberás cumplir con todas las indicaciones que te de. De lo contrario considérate otra desempleada más-.

- ¿Acaso esta diciendo que me contrata como su secretaria?-. Los ojos de Kagome estaban muy brillantes. De verdad que necesitaba el empleo.

- Tu puesto estará aquí mismo, en minutos más tendrás todas las indicaciones que Jaken te dará. En una semana tendremos que ir a Kyoto por una muy importante reunión. Allí se decidirá si quedas efectiva o no-. Sesshomaru estaba desconcertado y furioso consigo mismo ¿Cómo era posible que contratara a esa mocosa cuando osaba a enfrentarlo de esa manera?

- De acuerdo. Esperaré las indicaciones entonces-.

- ¡Jaken!-. Llamó Sesshomaru, el hombre a estas alturas estaba apoyado contra el gran ventanal y estaba considerando seriamente el lanzarse de el ¿Qué le harían veinte metros de altura?

- ¡Si señor Sesshomaru!-. Gritó alarmado saliendo de su ensoñación.

- Explícale a Higurashi sus nuevas obligaciones, para cuando regrese quiero que sepa manejar todo lo indispensable ¿está claro?-. Ordenó con su clásica frialdad.

- De acuerdo Señor Sesshomaru-.

Y así un confundido y malhumorado peliplateado salió con rumbo desconocido. En cuanto este se fue Jaken explotó.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle al jefe así? ¿Acaso no querías este empleo?-. Jaken estaba histérico.

- Por que quería y necesito este empleo actué así-. Dijo simplemente Kagome dejando al hombre conmocionado. Ya no se preocuparía más por ese día así que sin decir más palabras al respecto decidió explicarle con sumo cuidado las obligaciones que la muchacha tendría a partir de ese momento.

Cuando Kagome por fin comprendió todas sus obligaciones, se dispuso inmediatamente a ponerlas en práctica. Atendió llamadas de suma importancia, organizó agendas y eventos. Para cuando terminó de ponerse al día ya eran las tres de la tarde, y su "simpático" jefe no había vuelto.

Kagome se había salteado el almuerzo para tener su trabajo impecable y como consecuencia se estaba sintiendo fatal, además del estrés que le causo la primera entrevista con su jefe. Ahora se dirigía al baño a retocarse el maquillaje para que no se notara su palidez.

Frente al espejo suspiró y por primera vez sacó todas sus emociones, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, de verdad que necesitaba el empleo. Estaba muy feliz y contrariada a la vez. Ella ya había escuchado los rumores de que clase de jefe es Sesshomaru Taisho y si no fuera por su necesidad en su vida se hubiese enfrentado a un hombre como el. Lo que no comprendía era como rayos había conseguido el empleo. Lo único que no le gustaba era que tendría que viajar a Kyoto, pero bueno la paga era muy buena y eso era lo que en esos momentos necesitaba. El bendito y maldito dinero.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Kagome estaba a punto de irse a casa, sus labores habían terminado. Estaba saliendo cuando le avisaron que Sesshomaru la solicitaba en la oficina, así que fue inmediatamente para no hacerlo esperar.

- Señor Taisho ¿Qué se le ofrece?-.

- Has demostrado muy buenas habilidades Higurashi-. Kagome no esperaba ese halago.

- Muchas gracias señor, pero yo solo hice lo que se me encomendó. No fue nada difícil-.

- Eso es todo puedes retirarte-. Ahora si que Kagome no entendía nada. Sin embargo se fue rumbo a su hogar, estaba cansada y hambrienta.

Los días siguieron pasando y finalmente tuvieron que viajar a Kyoto, y se quedarían por dos días. En cuanto llegaron tuvieron que hacer diligencias por todos lados. Kagome se encargaba de organizar las reuniones y los horarios, también tenía que ayudar a su jefe con los contratos. Esos días estuvieron trabajando arduamente, sin contar que la semana previa al viaje para Kagome fue todo un caos ya que recién se había incorporado a la empresa y tenía mucho que organizar.

Finalmente había pasado la pesadilla de las reuniones y Kagome estaba descansando en su suite, habían sido los dos días más largos de su vida. Pero su preciado y ansiado descanso había sido interrumpido cuando llamaron a su puerta.

- _Y eso que colgué el letrero de no molestar-._ Pensaba la cansada secretaria.

_-_ Disculpe señorita Higurashi, en recepción ordenaron que se le entregara esto-. El joven dejo un gran paquete en los brazos de Kagome y se retiró sin que ella pudiera rechazarlo.

- ¿Y esto que será?-. Se preguntó en voz alta. No tenía conocidos en Kyoto. Al abrir la caja se quedó de piedra, dentro de ella había un costosísimo vestido de raso con piedras preciosas incrustadas de color verde pastel y zapatos de tacón a juego, el atuendo era una belleza y era perfecto para ella, pero… ¿quién le enviaba todo eso?

La respuesta llegó cuando saco el vestido strapless de la caja.

- ¿Sesshomaru Taisho?-. Grito desconcertada, si apenas y habían hablado a no ser que fueran asuntos de negocios. Comenzó a leer la tarjeta que había caído.

"_Higurashi, dirígete al lobby del hotel, te esperaré a las diez en punto. Se puntual._

_Sesshomaru."_

- ¿Y ahora que se cree para ordenarme? Estoy muerta-. Refunfuñaba dejándose caer en la cómoda cama. A penas eran las ocho de la noche pero esos dos días habían consumido su energía. Sin embargo fue a bañarse para bajar a ver que era lo que quería su molesto jefe.

Tardó lo que toda mujer, así que solo le quedaban diez minutos para bajar y todavía no se había maquillado. Así que se apresuró para terminar cinco minutos antes. Cabe aclarar que su humor era de lo peor.

A las diez en punto bajó al lobby, y allí se encontraba de impecable traje italiano Sesshomaru Taisho. Se veía muy guapo lo reconocía pero no más guapo que su amado. En ese momento una triste sonrisa oscureció su radiante rostro. Gesto que Sesshomaru notó al instante.

- Estas preciosa-. Dijo sin poder evitarlo.

- Gracias-. Kagome no se había sonrojado como el magnate esperaba. Eso lo hizo fruncir poco el ceño.- Señor Taisho… ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?-.

- Espera y verás.-

Ambos salieron y subieron a una lujosa limusina. Ninguno decía nada, estaban en completo silencio.

La limusina comenzó a ir más lento hasta que frenaron. Kagome se asomó a la ventanilla a observar en donde estaban. Ella estaba convencida que tenían una fiesta de presentación por el nuevo automóvil que saldría pronto a la venta y que empezaría a la producción allí en Kyoto. Pero al darse cuenta que estaban en la entrada de un hermoso restaurante quedó muy confundida.

- Hemos llegado-.

- ¿En donde estamos?-. Preguntó un poco desconfiada.

- Vamos a cenar-.

- ¿Con quien?-. Siguió con su cuestionario.

- Solo los dos-. Contesto calmadamente Sesshomaru.- ¿Terminaste con el cuestionario?-.

- Oiga espere señor Taisho-. Pero el arrogante hombre ya le estaba tomando la mano para entrar en el lujoso lugar.

Entraron y un joven mesero los llevó a una mesa reservada para el magnate. Tenía una vista muy linda, pero Kagome empezaba a preocuparse. No quría estar allí quería descansar para regresar a Tokio. Extrañaba mucho a su prometido, de veras que lo extrañaba.

- ¿No te gusta este lugar?-. Quiso saber Sesshomaru al ver a Kagome tan ausente.

- No es eso. ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí exactamente?-.

- Vinimos a cenar-.

- Pero señor Taisho yo en verdad no me siento bien. Estoy muy cansada y tengo que regresar a Tokio pronto-.

Sesshomaru no esperaba una respuesta así, se enfureció tanto que parecía que saldría fuego por sus ojos.

- Dije que cenaríamos Higurashi-.

- De acuerdo señor Taisho, pero en cuanto acabe la cena me iré a descansar-. Kagome no tenía ganas de discutir con el.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más. Pronto llegó un amable mesero que al parecer había quedado prendado de la belleza de Kagome y mientras ellos pedían la orden el joven no dejó de mirarla, pero ese descaro por parte del empleado no fue pasado por alto por el empresario.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo más?-. Pregunto cordialmente.

- Eso es todo-. Gruño Sesshomaru. Kagome que estaba ajena a todo eso solo esperaba que terminaran de cenar rápido para poder irse a descansar.

Cenaron tranquilamente, Sesshomaru todo el tiempo intentaba llamar la atención de Kagome hablándole de cosas triviales, pero la chica contestaba con monosílabos. Finalmente terminaron de cenar y Kagome se excusó para retirarse, pero Sesshomaru le tomo la mano pidiéndole que se quedara unos momentos más. Kagome empezaba a preocuparse por las actitudes de Sesshomaru hacia ella, pero no quería perder su empleo al menos no en ese momento. Tenía que juntar un poco más de dinero.

- Quédate unos momentos más-.

- Está bien, solo unos momentos-. Dijo Kagome suspirando resignada. Esta vez trato de hablar un poco más pero la verdad es que estaba muy aburrida y con mucho sueño.

- Lo siento mucho señor Taisho, pero es necesario que descanse de lo contrario mañana no serviré para nada-. Finalmente después de veinte minutos había decidido irse y esta vez nadie se lo impediría.

- De acuerdo, te llevaré-.

- Muchas gracias-.

Al llegar al hotel subieron, pues las habitaciones de ambos estaban en el mismo piso. Al llegar a la puerta de la suite de Kagome Sesshomaru sin previo aviso la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Kagome no se esperaba eso, así que se soltó bruscamente de el y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Cómo se atreve?-. Gritó exigiendo una explicación.

- Eres hermosa y tenía ganas de besarte, es todo-.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? Usted no es nadie para tratarme así-.

- Tú serás para mí-. Y sin darle tiempo a Kagome a replicarle nada más se fue furioso dejándola consternada.

- Lo siento tanto Inuyasha. Juro que yo no quería, lo siento-. Y sin más se fue a su recámara a pensar en lo sucedido recién, tenía mucho que pensar después de eso dudaba que siguiera con su empleo.

En tanto en la suite del magnate…

_- ¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?-._ Pensaba furioso. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de besar a alguien como había sucedido con su secretaria. No se arrepentía pero no le gustaba sentirse así.

_-Esa mujer es hermosa y será mía-. _Seguía pensando, desde la primera vez que se había enfrentado a el le pareció una mujer especial, pero ahora el desearla de esa manera y que ella no demostrara el mínimo interés lo frustraba y lo llenaba de ira. Pero el era Sesshomaru Taisho y esa caprichosa mujer sería para el.

Así pasaron los días y ya estaban nuevamente en Tokio, Sesshomaru se portaba indiferente con Kagome y la secretaria se lo agradecía sinceramente. Después del beso no volvieron hablar del tema pero Kagome se había sentido muy mal, después de todo este empleo era para poder ayudar a su prometido que estaba enfermo y necesitaba un tratamiento especial muy costoso y al estar incapacitado no podía costearlo por eso Kagome estaba trabajando muy duro.

Pero un día Kagome empezó a recibir regalos muy caros y llegaban a su departamento que compartía con su novio Inuyasha.

- Kagome ¿Qué significan estas cosas?-. Preguntó Inuyasha que estaba sentado frente a una ventana.

- No lo sé Inuyasha-.

- ¿Estas segura?-.

- Por su puesto que sí. No tengo idea quién envía estas cosas pero la próxima vez que llegue algo devolveré todo-.

- Esta bien Kagome no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo esto-. Dijo Inuyasha no del todo convencido.

Kagome tenía una leve idea de quién podía llegar a ser el que enviaba esos costosísimos regalos

* * *

**Continuará**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Se que dije que esto sería un one- shot pero se me hizo muy largo… No podía parar de escribir ^^

En fin, decidí hacer este fic de más o menos tres capítulos, espero que no les moleste.

Otra cosita tengo una preguntita… ¿Qué prefieren que sea un Sesshomaru x Kagome o Inuyasha x Kagome? Ustedes deciden y me dicen porque estoy indecisa con el final…

Bueno eso era todo por favor hagan me saber sus hermosas opiniones y si ven algun horror también me lo dicen ¿Ok?

Gracias por leer en dos semanas subiré el próx Cáp. Porque esta semana subo el Cáp diez de "La Dama y el Vagabundo"

¡Nos leemos pronto besos!

Sele ^^


	2. Acoso

¡Hey! Ninguno de estos bellos personajes me pertenece… Son toditos de Rumiko-Sama

**Capítulo 2**

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Kagome había comenzado a trabajar con Sesshomaru Taisho y las cosas no iban nada bien tanto en la empresa como en su hogar.

Desde aquella vez que había empezado a recibir valiosísimos regalos en su domicilio las cosas se habían puesto feas con Inuyasha. A pesar de que Kagome le había dicho que ella no recibiría los costosos regalos estos no paraban de llegar. Todos los días a las seis de la tarde recibía joyas, perfumes, flores... Eso molestaba profundamente al morocho de ojos dorados.

Inuyasha estaba muy cerca del día de la operación, desde que Kagome había empezado a trabajar para poder costear los gastos que implicaban el tratamiento de su enfermedad, había evolucionado favorablemente y ahora gracias a esos esfuerzos podía llegar a operarse para finalmente ser un hombre normal otra vez.

A pesar de estar mucho mejor y poder caminar bien sin tener que estar postrado en la cama por esos dolores que tenía en su espalda, Inuyasha no estaba muy feliz que digamos por estar siendo "mantenido" por Kagome. Él desde un primer momento le había prohibido trabajar, pero ella era tan terca que no le hizo el menor caso.

En esos momentos Kagome estaba trabajando y como el no podía trabajar estaba esperándola recostado tranquilamente en el balcón del departamento que ambos compartían. Inuyasha se sentía impotente, para el era una terrible tortura no poder trabajar ni hacer nada, después de todo el siempre había sido un hombre muy activo antes del terrible accidente que casi le cuesta la vida y que ahora estaba a punto de dejarlo paralítico. Todavía recordaba como había sucedido toda esa tragedia…

……..Flash back……..

Kagome e Inuyasha acababan de comprometerse después de tres años de un lindo noviazgo. Tal era la dicha de ambos que para celebrarlo Inuyasha, como regalo por el compromiso, invitó a su prometida a pasar una semana en las montañas. Todo fue perfecto, el viaje, la nieve, los juegos y las cenas románticas compartían a la luz de las velas.

Pero el día que tenían que volver a la ciudad, todo se convirtió en un terrible caos. Iban por la carretera con mucho cuidado, el clima estaba muy cambiante, las condiciones eran de las peores para viajar, pero era imposible quedarse más tempo. Kagome no quería viajar en esas condiciones pero Inuyasha finalmente la persuadió para que aceptara. Ese fue su mayor error, y por culpa de esa decisión ahora estaba en el estado en el que se encontraba. Antes de llegaran a la ciudad de Tokio otro auto les vino de frente repentinamente… luego de eso Inuyasha no recordaba nada más solo que al despertar se enteró que habían pasado dos meses antes de que pudiera despertar del profundo coma en el que estaba. Kagome no sufrió heridas significativas solo se había quebrado el brazo izquierdo y tenía muchos golpes en su cuerpo.

Luego de eso los meses de tortura comenzaron, al principio no podía caminar pero con mucho esfuerzo, dolor y paciencia pudo soportar el proceso para volver a ser el de siempre.

Finalmente luego de luchar contra su parálisis una nueva mala noticia llegó. Inuyasha perdería paulatinamente la capacidad de caminar si no se sometía a un tratamiento, pero era demasiado costoso y en esos momentos Inuyahsa estaba desempleado a causa de su incapacidad.

Inuyasha no permitió a Kagome que trabajara luego que ella se lo propusiera pero ya había pasado un año y medio desde el terrible accidente y cada vez estaba peor, por lo que Kagome a escondidas de Inuyasha comenzó a buscar desesperadamente un buen empleo. Ella era graduada en administración empresas además que tenía uno de los mejores promedios de Japón. Pero el problema era que no tenía mucha experiencia… y eso le dificultaba que las grandes empresas la contrataran, pero ella era muy persistente y siempre tenía esperanzas de que encontraría un buen empleo para ayudar a su amado Inuyasha. Esta vez no permitiría que su estúpido orgullo de hombre interfiriera en su calidad de vida. Y así lo hizo, finalmente después de mucho buscar, consiguió empleo en donde menos se imaginaba, en la empresa automotriz Taisho.

Cuando Inuyahsa se enteró, la noticia fue todo un tema de discusión, el sabía que no era muy buena idea y no tenía muy buena espina, había escuchado solo pestes del presidente y dueño de la empresa. Pero Kagome no le dejó replicar, ella ya se había decidido y conociéndola no iba a lograr que cambiara de parecer…

….Fin flash back….

Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse, en cuanto escucho que se cerraba nuevamente se puso de pie para recibir a Kagome.

Al verla noto que algo no estaba bien, pues lo reflejaba en sus bellos ojos pese a que intentaba sonreír. Inuyasha la conocía demasiado bien.

- Oye Kagome ¿Qué te sucede?-.

- Hola Inuyasha-. Fue directo hacia sus brazos. Lo abrazó muy fuerte y con mucho amor.

- Hola Kag, aun no respondes mi pregunta-. Kagome lo interrumpió besándolo cálida y apasionadamente.

- No es nada Inuyasha, solo estoy agotada-.

- ¿Eso es todo?-. La chica asintió dejando a su novio no del todo convencido.

- ¿Tu como estas? Ya falta poco para la operación, solo tres días y serás el mismo de antes amor-. Inuyasha la miró pensativo, luego sonrió para darle tranquilidad a Kagome.

- Estoy bien, de más esta decirte que estoy más que aburrido, pero no te preocupes cariño, ya todo se solucionará-.

- Estoy segura de eso, ten un poco más de paciencia Inuyasha-.

Kagome se notaba cansada, desganada y muy preocupaba, pero por ahora Inuyasha no podía preguntarle nada porque él sabía de antemano que ella no le diría una palabra de lo que le pasaba para no preocuparlo.

Al rato Kagome dejo a Inuyasha mirando televisión en la sala y se fue a preparar la cena, quería despejarse y no pensar en nada. Las cosas en la empresa automotriz andaban muy bien, más no tanto en la presidencia de la misma. Sesshomaru Taisho era un sujeto demasiado perturbador, la hacía perder los estribos con facilidad. Ese día había sido el colmo, sin importar que estuvieran en plena reunión corporativa el sujeto no dejó de atosigarla con preguntas sin sentido y fuera de lugar. En primer lugar la mantuvo corriendo de un lado para el otro buscando copias de papeles que ya tenía en mano, después se dedico a darle miradas poco decorosas y finalmente quiso arrinconarla en el ascensor. Kagome asustada le dio una bofetada, no pudo contenerse, el solo se rió de ella diciéndole que tarde o temprano ella sería de el.

Kagome estaba por demás harta, no quería pasar un minuto más al lado de Sesshomaru y sus caprichos, porque eso era lo que la joven secretaria era para el, un capricho rozando ya en la obsesión. Pero lamentablemente ella no podía renunciar, al menos hasta que Inuyasha se recuperara por completo, recién hasta entonces se liberaría de Sesshomaru.

La joven estaba concentrada recordando todo lo que había vivido en el día que no se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba observándola con el seño fruncido al ver que de sus azules y ahora tristes ojos caían silenciosas lágrimas. Inuyasha no pudo resistir y tuvo que abrazarla y preguntarle por que estaba tan triste. Kagome se sorprendió porque no había sentido la presencia de su amado.

- Ahora mismo dime por que te encuentras así-. Exigió con dulzura pero con firmeza Inuyasha.

- No es nada, es solo…-. Kagome se dio vuelta para llorar en el pecho del muchacho dejándolo desconcertado.

- ¿Qué tienes Kagome? Estas empezando a preocuparme. Dime que te sucede-.

- Inu… Inuyasha… Es que… no puedo...-. Su voz salía entrecortada y ronca por causa del llanto. Y a falta de respuesta Inuyasha se ponía cada vez más tenso.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes? Habla-.

- Lo siento, es solo que… toda esta situación… me supera-.

- ¿Qué situación?-.

Kagome se dio cuenta que había hablado de más, por ningún motivo podía preocupar a Inuyasha así que por más que detestaba mentirle no le quedó más opción que hacerlo.

- Todo esto Inu, quiero que estés bien, que te recuperes y tengas toda esa fortaleza y felicidad que tenías antes del accidente y ahora que ya falta tan poco para la operación… solo quiero que estés bien, supongo que estoy estresada y quiero pasar más tiempo a tu lado, no lo sé…-. Terminó llorando muy angustiada.

Inuyasha no estaba del todo convencido en lo que ella le estaba diciendo pero no podía presionarla y en verdad el también se sentía algo estresado por la situación.

Luego de que Kagome terminara de llorar, Inuyasha con una pícara mirada le sugirió darse un relajante baño de sales para luego cenar más calmados. Y así lo hicieron, Kagome estaba encantada con Inuyasha, los dos estaban abrazados en la gran tina, Inuyasha de un momento a otro empezó a frotarle su tersa espalda de una manera que estaba enloqueciendo a Kagome, también aprovechó la posición para darle suaves besos en su cuello, sabía a la perfección que a Kagome le encantaba, la chica era muy mimosa y era egoístamente de el.

- Inuyasha…-. Suspiraba Kagome.

- Shhh, disfruta ahora Kagome, este es nuestro momento, ámame tanto como yo te amo a ti-.

Ante las dulces palabras de Inuyasha, Kagome nuevamente sollozó pero ahora era solo el momento de amarlo, las preocupaciones las dejaría para después.

Al otro día Kagome se levantó más relajada, Inuyasha se había levantado más temprano para prepararle el desayuno, ya que el sentía que aunque sea haciendo eso ayudaba un poco más a Kagome pero ¡Cielos, como odiaba estar en la casa sin hacer nada! No podía acostumbrarse, para el era muy humillante y Kagome lo sabía, pero primero estaba su salud.

Al llegar al lado de Inuyasha, Kagome se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, la chica todavía se encontraba en pijamas, todavía tenía tiempo y quería aprovecharlo para estar con Inuyasha un poco más, su plan hubiese seguido en pie pero lamentablemente escucharon que el timbre sonaba con mucha insistencia. El ojidorado frunció el ceño y fue hasta la puerta para ver quién rayos era a esa hora de la mañana.

- ¿Quién es?-. Preguntó poco cortés antes de abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo se tensó por completo.

- Sesshomaru Taisho-. Contestó altivo y prepotente.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece Señor Taisho?-. Quiso saber, desconfiando mucho de su inesperada tono tampoco era muy amigable que digamos.

- Vengo por Kagome-. Dijo sin más.

- ¿Disculpe?-.

- Así es, Kagome es mi empleada y necesito que venga conmigo en este momento tenemos una junta en diez minutos-.

- Tengo entendido que las reuniones importantes son establecidas varios días antes-.

- Así es, pero en este caso es diferente-.

Inuyasha se estaba conteniendo de partirle la cara, sabía que si lo golpeaba Kagome automáticamente perdería el empleo, el estaría más que encantado, pero Kagome no lo perdonaría.

- Inuyasha ¿Quién era?-. Kagome fue hasta el recibidor de su apartamento al ver que Inuyasha se tardaba demasiado. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su jefe en la entrada "hablando" con Inuyasha.

- Higurashi apresúrate que debemos presentarnos en una reunión en menos de cinco minutos-. Exigió calmada y fríamente devorándola con la mirada. Kagome había olvidado completamente que estaba con su sexy pijama que consistía en conjunto de satín rosa suave con encajes negros.

- Kagome ve a cambiarte ahora-. Dijo furioso y celoso su prometido. Kagome bajó la mirada muy avergonzada y fue a su dormitorio.

- No sabía que Higurashi estaba vivía con un hombre en su apartamento-.

- Así es soy su prometido, pero sinceramente creo que no es de su incumbencia-. Inuyasha no soportaba a ese tipo, y ahora mucho menos después de que vio la descarada forma con que observaba a Kagome.

Sesshomaru en tanto miraba con fastidio al prospecto de hombre que estaba delante de él, no le gustaba como lo enfrentaba, maldito hombre mediocre.

- Así que su prometido…-. Habló burlándose de Inuyasha, el morocho estaba apunto de lanzarse hacía ese desagradable sujeto, pero afortunadamente Kagome apareció evitando la pelea.

- Inuyasha ya me tengo que ir-. Dijo dulcemente.

- Vete de una vez…-.

- Inuyasha…-. Los ojos de Kagome se empañaron amenazando en correr el poco maquillaje que llevaba. Inuyasha se sintió un estúpido por haberle hablado así a Kagome así que inmediatamente abrazó a la chica susurrándole perdón, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de que ese desagradable hombre fuera a su hogar de improviso.

- Te amo-. Le dijo a su prometido, logrando que el rostro de Sesshomaru se desfigurara por completo.

- Yo también Kag, ten cuidado-. Antes de irse se besaron apasionadamente, en realidad Inuyasha la besaba apasionadamente para demostrarle a ese idiota que Kagome era solo de el.

- Higurashi no tengo tu tiempo-. Habló enfurecido y frío.

- Si, lo siento, podemos irnos-. Trató de ser amable pero ahora estaba aterrada, la mirada que Sesshomaru le había dado antes de que se cambiara la asustó mucho, ahora no sabía que hacer.

Ya estaban en el auto del magnate y mientras bajaron del apartamento Sesshomaru no le dirigió la palabra, la joven secretaria agradecía profundamente el silencio, la verdad mientras menos contacto con su jefe muchísimo mejor.

Llegaron a la empresa y el humor de Sesshomaru era insoportable, cada empleado que osaba a hablarle terminaba despedido y denigrado. Kagome estaba muy preocupada, afortunadamente con ella no se la había agarrado pero ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Sesshomaru?

- Jaken-. Al entrar en su oficina casi gritó para llamar a su mano derecha.

Aterrado por la forma en que su "amo" lo había llamado entro más que rápido a la oficina del joven Taisho, en todos los años que trabajó para el jamás lo había visto tan alterado y malhumorado.

- Señor Sesshomaru ¿Qué se le ofrece?-.

- ¿Dónde están los ejecutivos?-.

Jaken comenzó a sudar frío, los malditos ejecutivos acababan de llamar para postergar la reunión hasta la tarde ¿Ahora como se lo diría a su malhumorado jefe? De seguro lo pondría de patitas en la calle.

- Este… ellos…-.

- Habla de una vez, no hagas que pierda la paciencia-. Su mirada estaba a punto de causarle un paro cardíaco a Jaken.

- Ellos cancelaron la reunión-. Pero al ver la cara de demonio de Sesshomaru agregó muy nervioso.- Quiero decir la postergaron hasta esta tarde-.

- Mierda-. Tanto como Kagome como Jaken estaban con los ojos desorbitados, jamás habían escuchado a su jefe decir semejante grosería… era mucho mejor verlo despedir gente, y con eso ya era mucho.

- Señor… señor Sesshomaru…-. Jaken decidió callar al ver la mirada de Sesshomaru posarse en el, así que guiado por su instinto de supervivencia opto por la retirada, pero antes de que pudiera salir del despacho, el magnate lo detuvo con un pequeño carraspeo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Jaken?-.

- Pues… yo…yo…-.

- No comprendo-. Sesshomaru daba miedo, en verdad que sí.- Convence a los ejecutivos, en una hora los quiero aquí-.

- Como ordene señor-. Y se fue sin decir nada más, esta vez la misión era mucho más difícil ¿Cómo convencería a los ejecutivos?

- Higurashi…-.

Kagome se tensó, hasta ahora había pasado desapercibida, ella se había quedado en su escritorio ordenando disimuladamente papeles de poca importancia.

- Señor Taisho ¿Qué se le ofrece?-. Kagome no quería pensar, solamente quería que el día de la operación de Inuyasha llegara para poder salir del infierno en el que estaba metida.

- Nunca me dijiste que estabas comprometida-.

- Lo siento señor Taisho, pero es un hecho irrelevante para mi empleo-.

- Te equivocas, es un hecho muy, muy relevante-.

- No lo creo señor-.

De un segundo a otro Sesshomaru estaba al lado suyo, Kagome al verlo se tensó, pero rápidamente se puso de pie. Sesshomaru parecía una fiera al acecho y eso la asustaba mucho.

- Estabas extremadamente sexy hoy Higurashi…-.

- No se de que me habla Señor Taisho-.

- No te hagas la desentendida…-.

Kagome vaciló en salir de la presidencia pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido y cerró con llave el despacho.

- Señor Taisho déjeme salir por favor-. Suplicó Kagome.

- De ninguna manera preciosa, te dije que serías mía… Ahora que recuerdo ¿Por qué devolviste todos mis regalos?-.

- Yo nunca seré suya, y devolví esos regalos porque yo ya tengo quién me regale cosas, no serán regalos tan costosos y lujosos pero si son hechos con mucho amor y sin esperar nada a cambio-.

Sesshomaru no esperaba una respuesta así, se puso más furioso que antes, ahora estaba colérico.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Ya te dije que serás mí, no me importa si quieres o no…-.

- No se lo permitiré-.

- Eso lo veremos-. Inmediatamente la tomó del brazo de una manera que la dañaba mucho, pero ella no se quejaba, no iba a demostrarle que ella era débil, antes que la tomara tendría que matarla.

- Suélteme ahora mismo-.

Sesshomaru solo se reía, Kagome Higurashi no sabía que Sesshomaru Taisho siempre obtenía lo que quería…

**Continuará**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?… Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo con esta historia… de verdad se los agradezco… lamento mucho el retraso, pero bueno aquí estoy… también pido perdón por no haber contestado los Reviews no tuve nada de tiempo. Recién hoy pude descansar y continuar con mis historias…

También voy a actualizar "La Dama y el Vagabundo" en estos días…

En fin, perdón por no responder los Reviews me siento muy culpable… T-T

Bueno, el próximo capítulo será mucho más largo y concluirá la historia…hay unas cositas que me faltan aclarar y quiero decirles que aparecerá un nuevo personaje… ¿Quién adivina?

Y veremos que pasa con este tremendo Triángulo… jejeje

Mil gracias a tods por leer

Y mil gracias a:

**Scarleth Rose, abana, ****[GleNNdiThA] freezi, Madame de la Fere du Vallon, Axter, ****Peachilein, La dama de hielo, ****{M0nC3}, Aoleon **

Muchas gracias por leer nos leemos prontito

Besos y abrazos

Sele


	3. Obsesión

¡Hey! Ninguno de estos bellos personajes me pertenece… Son toditos de Rumiko-Sama

**Capítulo 3**

La situación era estresante y atemorizante… Kagome estaba decidida a no ceder ante Sesshomaru. Mientras tanto el poderoso magnate con esa mirada lujuriosa y atemorizante, estaba completamente decidido a tomar lo que a él le parecía y demandaba suyo. Tanto como la postura de su jefe como esa mirada la tenían sumida en un profundo estado de pánico, ella estaba segura que Sesshomaru la forzaría, sus ojos… esos ojos ardían, sentía que sin tocarla ya la estaba desnudando y eso la enfermaba como nunca antes había pensado.

- Eres mía Higurashi, y lo sabes-.

- Deje de decir tonterías señor Taisho. No busque problemas, sabe que lo demandaré por esto-. Kagome en ningún momento pensó en tratarlo como en un igual, de esa manera todas las cámaras de seguridad tendrían las pruebas para demandarlo.

- ¿De verdad piensas que alguien se opondrá a mi voluntad? Recuerda bien quien soy…-.

- Eso a mi no me interesa, usted no podrá hacerme daño. Ahora déjese de juegos y déjeme pasar…-. Sesshomaru se rió e hizo que una corriente fría subiera por la columna de la muchacha. Su risa era suave y muy escalofriante, solo estaba jugando con ella. Estaba poniéndola a prueba a ver cuanto podía aguantar, pero Kagome iba a resistir…

De repente todo pasó muy, muy rápido… Gritos dentro de la oficina del presidente de la automotriz Taisho, pero al mismo tiempo se escuchaban gritos fuera de ella.

Kagome estaba aterrada, Sesshomaru en esos momentos estaba encima de Kagome tratando de forzarla, sus lágrimas no lograban convencerlo de que la dejara en paz, de un momento a otro la asustada secretaria estaba sin su chaqueta y sin su camisa. Pequeños moretones empezaban a aparecer en su cuerpo. En ese momento deseó morir.

- Aléjese de mí… maldito… ¿Cómo se atreve?-. Ante las palabras de Kagome, Sesshomaru solo para hacerla enojar más lamió su rostro. Kagome en su desesperación golpeo a su jefe en su entrepierna, haciéndolo gemir de dolor, esto le dio una pequeña oportunidad a la chica para escapar.

El empresario se puso colérico por toda esa impertinencia de parte de la secretaria, cuando Kagome estaba por llegar a abrir la gran puerta de la oficina Sesshomaru la tomo por el cabello haciéndola gritar de dolor. Pero el grito de Kagome fue acallado abruptamente al abrirse la puerta de la oficina.

- ¡Aléjate de ella maldito!-. La mirada del hombre era fuego puro, estaba más que furioso y su mirada se volvió más que peligrosa en cuanto el joven miró a Kagome y la vio en ese estado tan deplorable.

Apenas había podido ingresar al edificio, no supo como pero de repente se encontró corriendo por las escaleras y subiendo por los ascensores. Había logrado despistar a todos a su paso en la entrada, estaba sintiendo terribles dolores en su columna, a penas y podía seguir de pie, pero esa imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos lo enfurecía y se olvidaba de todo su dolor físico, en esos momentos solo quería eliminar a ese sujeto que se atrevió a lastimar a Kagome de esa manera.

- ¡Inuyasha!-. Gritó Kagome que trató de correr a su lado, el pelinegro se veía muy agitado y ella sintió terror, estaba a solo un paso de su operación.

- Aléjate de ella si no quieres morir-. Siseo Inuyasha con profundo rencor.

- ¿Acaso estás amenazándome?-.

- Así es ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle tus asquerosas manos encima?-.

- Ella es mía…-. Dijo simplemente. Grave error.

- Morirás…-. Inuyasha se lanzó a Sesshomaru con todas sus fuerzas, estaba completamente poseído, no podía soportar el cinismo de ese maldito empresario. Por Kagome juraba que lo destruiría.

Sesshomaru no esperaba ese ataque a decir verdad, sus guardaespaldas estaban muy impresionados, la fuerza de ese joven era impresionante, cualquiera que se acercara a ellos saldría gravemente lesionado. Si seguían así se matarían mutuamente. Por otro lado, notaban que su jefe solo estaba defendiéndose de su oponente, los empleados no podían creer que semejante escándalo sucediera y que nadie hiciera nada.

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Intenten detenerlos, Inuyasha está en peligro-. Gritaba Kagome desesperada, no podía creer la incompetencia de esos hombres.

- No podemos hacer nada señorita kagome-. Dijo un empleado que en vano intentaba contener a Inuyasha, éste se soltaba de su agarre y varias veces lo había golpeado por entrometerse. Lo mismo pasaba con los hombres que intentaban contener a Sesshomaru.

Entonces todo terminó como había empezado, sin que Sesshomaru golpeara a Inuyasha, cayó al suelo con una mueca de profundo dolor.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Contesta Inuyasha!- Kagome contemplaba con horror el cuerpo inmóvil de su amado prometido.

- Kag…Kagome-.

- Estoy aquí ¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

- Kagome… no, no puedo mover mi cuerpo-. Kagome entonces temió lo peor.

En tanto Sesshomaru seguía en un rincón de la oficina de pie escupiendo sangre de su boca. Estaba furioso y quería eliminar a ese sujeto que se había atrevido a golpearlo. Estaba a punto de ir a conseguir su objetivo cuando un grupo de policías entró a la oficina causando aún más revuelo del que había.

- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?-. Preguntó el que parecía ser el jefe del escuadrón. Sesshomaru intentó hablar pero la mirada de odio de Kagome y su posterior bofetada impidieron que dijera una sola palabra.

- Sesshomaru Taisho intentó sobrepasarse conmigo, luego mi prometido llegó y se armo una pelea terrible, oficial necesito una ambulancia… Inuyasha puede tener graves consecuencias por lo que acaba de suceder aquí-. Explico Kagome mirando a los tres: Inuyasha, el oficial y con desprecio a Sesshomaru.

- La ambulancia ya está en camino…. Señor Taisho usted tendrá que acompañarme…-.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, dejaría todo en manos de sus mejores abogados e hundiría a esos dos que estaban tomados de las manos. Todavía eso no se terminaba y Kagome Higurashi sabría con quién se había metido.

Así que con cara de muy pocos amigos, Sesshomaru (sin dejar que lo esposaran, ni que se atrevieran a ponerle las manos encima) fue escoltado hasta una delegación.

* * *

Kagome se encontraba en un estado difícil de explicar, todavía no podía creer lo que casi sucedía en la oficina de su ex – jefe y lo que estaba sucediendo ahora con Inuyasha. Ambos estaban en la ambulancia camino hacia el hospital, Kagome estaba siendo atendida por los moretones que tenía en su cuerpo e inuyasha estaba en una camilla inconciente.

La chica no paraba de culparse por lo que acababa de pasar, de todos los empleos tuvo que meterse con ese… aunque la paga era muy buena y finalmente su prometido podría por fin tener una vida normal el precio que terminó pagando fue muy alto; casi fue abusada e Inuyasha… todavía no sabía que era lo que tenía y por qué estaba en el estado que se encontraba.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital, Kagome luego de firmar los papeles de internación de Inuyasha corrió inmediatamente a su lado. El panorama no era bueno, el joven seguía inconciente y no daba señales de despertar pronto. Kagome comenzaba a desesperarse. Luego de estar más de media hora esperando a fuera de terapia, el medico de cabecera de Inuyasha, quién lo trataba por su enfermedad salió de la habitación.

El galeno se acercó a Kagome y ésta espero impaciente a que hablara.

- Kagome….-.

- Dígame doctor Myoga ¿Cómo esta Inuyasha? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?-.

- Kagome, tranquilízate, debes tener calma en estos momentos… Debo decirte que Inuyasha esta muy delicado-. Ante la cara que puso Kagome el doctor añadió-. Su vida no está en riesgo, tranquila. Pero si está en riesgo su movilidad-.

- ¿Qué quiere decir doctor?- Rogó para que el médico se expresara mejor.

- Que Inuyasha puede quedar paralítico Kagome… lo siento-.

- ¿Cómo que puede quedar paralítico? No entiendo doctor explíquese por favor-. Kagome no pudo evitar llorar, eso sería lo peor para Inuyasha.

- Escucha con atención Kagome…-.

…_Flash Back…_

Era uno de esos días en que Kagome tenía que trabajar hasta tarde e Inuyasha no se sentía muy bien. Era pasado el medio día y ya no soportaba más el dolor que tenía en su cintura y espalda, así que como ya no podía ni siquiera acostarse del dolor decidió llamar un taxi e ir al hospital para ver a su médico de cabecera el doctor Myoga.

Había mucha gente, y si algo molestaba a Inuyasha más que esos dolores que tenía era que la gente lo observara en ese estado en el que se encontraba. Inuyasha se autodefinía como un inútil, y eso a Kagome le dolía en el alma porque ella sabía como era Inuyasha antes del accidente.

Al llegar a la recepción una enfermera de no más de veinte años tomó sus datos y lo acompañó (porque al querer caminar cayó sin poder evitarlo) hasta el consultorio de Myoga. La joven enfermera tuvo que requerir de mucha paciencia porque el joven pelinegro casi arma un escándalo para impedir su ayuda, aunque finalmente tuvo que ceder al ver que no podía moverse.

Después de una no tan larga espera el doctor Myoga llama el nombre de Inuyasha y éste nuevamente es ayudado por la bondadosa enfermera de ojos castaños y de voz melodiosa.

Ya dentro de la consulta y después de varios exámenes y placas de la columna de Inuyasha Myoga decide darle el diagnóstico que sabe afectará mucho a la vida de su paciente.

- Inuyasha, hijo…-.

- ¡Dime que sucede Myoga!-. Exigió al medico que además de ser su doctor, era amigo de los padres de inuyasha.

- Tranquilízate, si bien sabes que estas en una etapa que dentro de todo es favorable, estos exámenes no han salido como yo hubiese querido. La enfermedad que tienes ha hecho un avance que yo no esperaba…-.

Inuyasha contuvo sus ganas de gritar y romper algo y continuó escuchando al médico con los puños cerrados.

- Como decía, esta enfermedad va a provocar que en poco tiempo quedes realmente paralítico si no te cuidas, debes dejar de dar vueltas y descansar lo más que puedas para que tus huesos sean más resistentes y la operación sea un éxito, de lo contrario todos los avances que hemos conseguido se irán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso? No sabes lo que es estar sentado sin hacer nada… Solo dame los malditos calmantes y deja que me encargue de lo demás-. Dijo impotente, que más podía hacer, ahora solo tenía su orgullo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, ya no quería perder nada más.

- Inuyasha, esto ya no es un consejo de médico, esto es como tu amigo, cuídate, después de la operación volverás a ser el mismo pero si no te controlas ahora será más daño para después-.

- Solo dame los tranquilizantes Myoga…-.

- Si esa es tu última palabra….-. Inmediatamente le dio la receta para los calmantes y lo despidió no sin antes decirle nuevamente que debía reposar más. Después de eso Myoga no lo volvió a ver hasta la vez que el y Kagome fueron a organizar todo para la operación que debía realizarse.

…_Fin flash back…_

- Kagome, la operación de Inuyasha ya no puede postergarse, pero… realizarla en las condiciones en las que llegó podría ser muy arriesgado, de todas formas hay que operar, pero cuanto antes mejor, sería de gran ayuda hacerlo ya, pero en el estado de tu prometido es riesgoso. Inuyasha es mayor, pero está inconciente para evitar sentir todo ese dolor, por lo tanto la decisión de realizar la cirugía o no depende enteramente de ti. Y siento presionarte niña, pero no tienes tiempo para decidir. Te daré unos minutos, luego entra a la habitación y comunícame tu decisión-. Myoga le dio un fuerte abrazo y entró a la sala.

Kagome estaba entre la espada y la pared, debían intervenir a inuyasha y debía decidir ahora ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo más probable era que Inuyasha la perdonara si la operación salía mal pero… ¿Seria capaz de perdonarse ella misma si algo salía mal? Después de todo ya era suficientemente responsable de la situación.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y armándose de valor entro a la habitación para comunicarle Myoga su decisión.

- ¿Doctor Myoga? Estoy lista, ruego a Kami que todo salga bien… por el bien de Inuyasha ¿Me daría unos momentos a solas con el?-.

- ¿Estás conciente de que puede que no te oiga?-. Kagome asintió, y Myoga salio para que estén a solas.

Una vez que el doctor salio de la habitación Kagome se desplomo, llorando se acerco a la cama en donde Inuyasha "dormía" se veía tranquilo aunque tenía varios moretones en el rostro por la anterior pelea pero se veía muy atractivo igualmente; Kagome sonrió ante eso, Inuyasha podría estar en terribles condiciones pero era un hombre muy, muy guapo… y de muy buen corazón. Nuevamente llorando Kagome se echaba la culpa del estado de su futuro esposo.

- Inuyasha, siento tanto verte así amor… daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar y evitarte todo ese sufrimiento, tú no te mereces esto ¿Qué debo hacer? Debería denunciar a Sesshomaru Taisho, pero no quiero dejarte solo en un momento tan importante, primero estás tu….-. Kagome miraba a su amado inmóvil en la cama, de ninguna manera podría irse de su lado, al menos hasta que la operación finalizara, después de todo ya había decidido e Inuyasha tendría que ser fuerte y perdonarla si algo malo sucedía. Luego de unos minutos su lado, Kagome le dio un tierno beso en sus labios suspirándole un _Te amo _y salió en busca de Myoga. Al salir Kagome intento quitarse las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero ya estaban demasiado irritados.

- Kagome ya es hora…. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-. Preguntó ansioso y culpable por haberle dejado esa responsabilidad a Kagome.

- Ya lo sé… Por favor Doctor Myoga, haga lo posible por que Inuyasha vuelva a ser el de antes. De cualquier manera le estaré agradecida por todo lo que hizo por él…-.

- Haremos todo lo posible para que sea el mismo de siempre… de eso no tengas dudas-.

Así el doctor dio la orden para que prepararan a inuyasha y lo llevaran al quirófano en donde una larga operación lo esperaba y Kagome rogaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que la operación de su chico saliera bien…

* * *

En una pequeña celda de una comisaría se encontraba colérico el joven magnate Taisho, hacía más de media hora que lo tenían retenido como si fuera un vil delincuente y estaba que lo llevaba el diablo.

Sin celular y con lo puesto, Sesshomaru no podía creer su suerte ¿Cómo era posible que ese bochorno le sucediera a él? Esa Higurashi y su estúpido prometido pagarían por haberlo llevado a ese desagradable lugar…

- ¿Señor Taisho?- Preguntó un hombre vestido con un costoso traje.

De parte del detenido no obtuvo respuesta, solo escucho algo muy similar a un gruñido, el pobre abogado comenzó a sudar frío, su jefe estaba furioso.

- Al fin he podido sacarlo de aquí señor… Nadie hasta este momento vino a radicar denuncia por lo tanto queda usted en libertad. Lo único malo es…-.

- ¿Qué sucede Haname, que es lo _único_ malo?-. La fría voz de su jefe lo perseguiría por muchas noches antes de poder dormir tranquilo.

- que… q… que-.

- Deja de temblar y habla de una vez-.

- Que no va a poder salir ni del país ni de la cuidad por un mes-.

- ¿Eso es todo?-.

- S…ss…si-.

- Puedes retirarte Haname-.

- Gr… gracias señor Sesshomaru-.

Al poco tiempo de que el pobre y más prestigioso abogado de Tokio se retirara, llegó un policía que liberó inmediatamente al magnate, no sin antes advertirle de las consecuencias si llegaba a abandonar el país o la ciudad. Sesshomaru solo lo fulminó con la mirada dejando al pobre oficial al borde del colapso nervioso ¡Sesshomaru daba miedo cuando estaba furioso!

Finalmente había salido de esa pocilga de comisaría, ahora podría concentrarse en buscar a esa mujer que tan loco lo traía. La odiaba por haberlo rechazado, pero a la vez la deseaba, la deseaba como hacía mucho no deseaba a una mujer y la muy perra era de otro. Pero ya iba a caer, el se había jurado que esa mujer sería para el, aunque sea por una noche….

* * *

Había caído la noche e Inuyasha seguía en el quirófano, era una operación muy delicada y necesitaban cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien antes de darla por concluida.

Kagome no daba más de los nervios, había hablado muy pocas veces con los médicos y todos decían que todo estaba bien, pero cada vez que salían la esquivaban.

Luego de muchas horas de angustia y espera, la luz que decía cirugía finalmente se había apagado y después de unos momentos salía el doctor Myoga a hablar con la muchacha que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

- Doctor Myoga ¿Cómo salio todo? ¿Inuyasha se encuentra bien?-.

- Tranquila niña… todo salió muy bien, al menos la operación fue todo un éxito, fue un verdadero milagro que no hubieron complicaciones considerando el estado en que llegó ese prometido tuyo-. Dijo orgulloso el medico.

Como Kagome no pudo soportar tantas emociones vividas terminó por desmayarse sin poder evitarlo.

- Enfermera, por favor lleve a la señorita Higurashi a la habitación del joven Taisho, ha sufrido mucho por hoy-.

- No se preocupe Myoga–sensei, cuidaré de ellos-. Contesto entusiasta la misma enfermera que tiempo atrás había ayudado a Inuyasha.

- Bien es todo por ahora muchacha, volveré en la mañana para ver como siguen-.

- De acuerdo, que descanse sensei-.

Así la enfermera se encargó de llevar a la señorita Higurashi a la habitación del señor Inuyasha. Acomodó a la señorita Kagome en la cama que estaba al lado de la del joven y cuando se aseguró de que el paciente estaba en condiciones y de que Kagome seguía dormida salió silenciosamente por la puerta.

De pronto vio a un hombre de cabello plateado y mirada dorada que estaba sentado en una silla que daba en diagonal a la habitación, por lo que la joven enfermera pudo observar, el hombre estaba muy cansado y se veía de mal humor y con heridas en el rostro. Ella no soportaba ver a la gente herida así que se acercó a él.

- Disculpe señor ¿Qué le sucedió? tiene heridas en todo el rostro necesita atención, de otro modo sus heridas podrían infectarse…-. El no le respondió. – Espere un momento por favor…-.

La enfermera se encamino hacia una sala que estaba justo en la esquina del edificio del quinto piso en donde se encontraban y sacó un botiquín. No tardó más de cinco minutos, cuando regreso el hombre estaba a punto de irse, pero ella era muy insistente y no se rendiría hasta que el señor que tenía delante recibiera los cuidados adecuados a esas heridas.

- ¡Espere un momento por favor!-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres niña?- Finalmente le dirigió la palabra. Esa voz le parecía vagamente familiar.

- ¿Cómo que niña? No sea grosero ¿quiere? Usted no puede irse de aquí a menos que le cure esas feas heridas del rostro-.

- No necesito tu ayuda niña-. Pero ella no lo dejó seguir con su diálogo, inmediatamente y con una velocidad que lo sorprendió, la enfermera lo obligó a tomar asiento y comenzó a desinfectarle las heridas del rostro.

- En cuanto termine se podrá retirar, siento mucho mi rudeza señor, pero juré curar a todas las personas heridas y aunque para usted sean insignificantes no podía dejarlo marchar-. Esa niña era muy simpática, la calidad en su voz lo incomodaba y no quería que estuviera cerca de él. Simplemente no la quería cerca…

- Déjame ya ¿quieres?-. Y con eso se fue del lugar dejando a la simpática enfermera desconcertada pero satisfecha de haber cumplido con su deber aunque el señor desconocido no le diera ni las gracias…

* * *

Había llegado un nuevo día y con él la pareja que se encontraba dormida en una habitación del hospital más importante de Tokio comenzaba a despertar.

Kagome, quién había dormido relativamente bien, comenzaba a querer abrir los ojos. Cuando por fin despertó desconoció el lugar, no sabía que era lo que le había sucedido pero luego las imágenes del día anterior llegaron con fuerza a su mente y estuvo a punto de gritar y llamar a Inuyasha cuando sus ojos captaron a su prometido en una cama vecina a la suya.

- Inuyasha…-. Murmuró feliz de verlo, pero preocupada porque a pesar de que Myoga–sensei había dicho que la operación había sido un éxito todavía faltaba ver la reacción de Inuyasha y el post operatorio.

- Ka… Kagome-.

- Inuyasha, no hables… enseguida llamaré a una enfermera-.

Kagome despertó completamente al escucharlo hablar, estaba emocionada y feliz, ahora solo tenía que llamar a una enfermera para que lo examinara y curara sus heridas. Entre sueños sintió a las enfermeras entrar y salir de la habitación, pero nunca supo con certeza cada cuanto iban a monitorear a Inuyasha pero estaba muy agradecida de que lo hicieran.

Al salir al pasillo se encontró con una joven enfermera que estaba revisando unas planillas. En cuanto vio a su paciente dejó de lado a las planillas y corrió a ver que se le ofrecía. Acababa de volver de su casa y estaba con todas las energías para un nuevo día de trabajo.

- ¡Buenos días señorita Kagome! ¿Cómo se encuentra?-. Preguntó entusiasmada.

- Buenos días-. Contestó con una sonrisa y preguntándose si conocía a esa muchacha de algún lado.- Disculpe. Inuyasha ha despertado y me gustaría que llamara a Myoga-sensei-.

- Desde luego, déjeme que avise y ya mismo iré a examinar al señor Inuyasha -.

Kagome regresó de nuevo al lado de Inuyasha e inmediatamente la joven enfermera entró sonriente.

- Disculpe señorita Kagome, me permite-.

- Disculpa, estaré afuera-.

Cuando Kagome salió de la habitación llegaba sonriente el anciano doctor, estaba de muy buen humor y eso alegró mucho a Kagome.

- Hola niña-.

- Hola doctor-.

- Entraré unos momentos y luego vendré a hablar contigo ¿de acuerdo? Te recomiendo que bajes a desayunar estaré con Inuyasha unos veinte minutos-.

- Si, por supuesto-.

Así como dijo el galeno, Kagome agotada emocionalmente bajó a desayunar algo, lo que menos quería era volver a desmayarse, debía estar fuerte. Llegando al buffet Kagome pidió un café con leche y unos pasteles y comenzó a desayunar. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de cosas como por ejemplo: que iba a hacer con Sesshomaru, como iba a ayudar a Inuyasha ya que a partir de ahora ella estaba desempleada y gran parte de sus ahorros habían ido a parar al hospital, después tendría que sobrevivir con lo poco que le quedaba, más la rehabilitación de Inuyasha, los próximos mese serían complicados, pero ella era una chica fuerte… a pesar de todo saldría adelante.

De tanto pensar en sus problemas y posibles soluciones los minutos habían pasado y de seguro Myoga-sensei debía estar por dejar la habitación de Inuyasha, así que terminó de desayunar, pago y subió nuevamente al quinto piso. Al llegar el doctor ya estaba esperándola en el pasillo.

- Kagome, que bueno que llegas, estaba por ir a buscarte… -.

-Siento la tardanza, mi mente comenzó a divagar en pensamientos y se me fueron los minutos-.

- No te preocupes hija, después de todo es natural-. Dijo comprendiendo a la muchacha.- En fin, es hora de las buenas noticias, Inuyasha esta evolucionando favorablemente, no hay infecciones y por lo tanto no hay fiebre, la herida de la cirugía esta impecable y solo queda esperar unos días para que vuelva a casa. Pero, déjame decirte que esto recién empieza, por lo menos Inuyasha no caminará por lo menos en un mes y medio- ante esto Kagome hizo una mueca, pero luego se tranquilizó, era una operación complicada no podía pedir más- Luego de ese mes comenzará a hacer lentamente la rehabilitación aquí mismo y finalmente si es deseo de Kami, Inuyasha será ese joven activo que siempre estuvo orgulloso de ser. Kagome, esta etapa será muy difícil para el y a la vez muy frustrante deberás ser muy paciente. En total de aquí a que pase todo tendremos que esperar al menos seis meses. Pero a pesar de eso si todo sigue tan bien como hasta ahora podrá volver a casa en dos semanas-.

- No lo puedo creer, es increíble-. Kagome estaba superada por tantas emociones, estaba más que feliz por todo lo ocurrido y a la vez asustad, ahora que Inuyasha estaba recuperándose debía enfrentarse sola al tirano Taisho, el sabía como ubicarla por más que se mudara al fin del mundo ¿debería denunciarlo? ¿Y si haciéndolo ponía peor las cosas? ¿Y si intentaba vengarse de Inuyasha ahora en ese estado?

- Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó el doctor al verla con la mirada perdida y diferentes emociones cruzando su bello rostro.

- Si, es solo que estoy muy emocionada-.

- Bien, siendo así te recomiendo que vallas a casa te cambien y regreses. He pedido un permiso especial para que permanezcas aquí. Se muy bien que es lo que pasó ayer y con quién, por eso no te preocupes Rin te acompañará a casa y estarás tranquila ¿de acuerdo?-.

- Si doctor pero ¿usted como sabe…? ¿quién es Rin?-.

- Yo soy Rin señorita Kagome-.

- Así que ese es tu nombre… te agradeceré por siempre si me acompañas solo por esta vez a mi departamento, supongo que ya sabrás lo que pasó… -.

-Así es señorita Kagome-.

- Llámame Kagome por favor-.

- Bien niñas, un oficial estará aquí custodiando a Inuyasha no se preocupen. En cuanto vuelvan házmelo saber Rin-.

- Por su puesto sensei-.

En cuanto el doctor se fue Kagome le pidió de favor a Rin que espere unos momentos porque necesitaba hablar con su prometido y que luego partirían al departamento. Y así fue, en cuanto Kagome hablo y se despidió de Inuyasha partieron rumbo a su departamento.

Ya fuera del hospital Kagome se sentía vigilada, pero sabiendo que Rin estaba a su lado se sentía más segura. Afortunadamente llegaron rápido, y tanto Kagome como Rin entraron algo nerviosas. A Rin le pareció ver una sombra cerca del apartamento de Kagome, pero y también se le hizo muy extraña ya que le pareció ver unos ojos dorados que la miraban con incomodidad.

Cuando finalmente kagome salió de bañarse Rin estaba pensativa tomando una taza de té.

- ¿Está bien que me haya servido té?-

- Por su puesto- Respondió sonriente.- ¿Qué tienes, estás seria?-.

- No es nada Kagome, estaba pensando nada más-. Respondió con su habitual alegría.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias por lo que haz hecho por mí-.

- No te preocupes, si ya estás lista vámonos ¿si? Debo seguir con los demás pacientes-.

- Estoy lista, podemos irnos ya-.

A partir de ese día Rin cuidó de Inuyasha hasta que salió por fin del hospital, de vez en cuando podía sentir que estaba siendo vigilada, Kagome de hecho tenía el mismo sentimiento, era raro y aunque ahora sabía el nombre de aquel desconocido que acosaba a Kagome, Rin nunca lo vio en persona hasta la noche anterior a la que Inuyasha y kagome dejarían el hospital…

Kagome observaba a su dormido prometido, estaba muy tensa pues aparentemente había recibido una carta anónima amenazándola, pidiéndole y exigiéndole que dejara a su prometido ya que ella le pertenecía a _él._ Rin, que durante ese tiempo se había hecho muy apegada a Kagome, la había encontrado sentada en un banco en el parque del hospital llorando y temblando. Al acercarse la morena trató de aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero falló terriblemente confesándole todo lo sucedido a la joven enfermera.

- Kagome tienes que hacer algo con ese sujeto-. Comentó Rin muy enojada, algo no muy común en ella.

- Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo permitir que le suceda algo a Inuyasha-.

- Denúncialo Kagome, haz algo de una vez, de lo contrario nunca estarás tranquila-. Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la acongojada joven.

- ¿Crees que no pensé en eso? Ya ha pasado más de una semana y no tengo una sola marca en mi cuerpo que justifique mi denuncia, con todo lo que hemos pasado estas semanas Sesshomaru Taisho no era algo que me interesara realmente-.

- ¿Crees que se pueda hacer algo?-.

- Ahora no lo creo, además no se ha acercado, si bien es cierto que me he sentido observada el no se ha acercado para nada a mí y mucho menos a Inuyasha. Por otro lado esta carta no tiene firma y mira, esta impresa, ni siquiera esta hecha a mano y es más que seguro que no tiene sus huellas, ese hombre es muy poderoso-.

- Entonces quédate tranquila y trata de olvidarte de ese sujeto-.

- Desearía que fuera tan sencillo Rin…-.

Luego de que la morena se calmara y recuperara su ánimo habitual, ambas volvieron al qinto piso. Ya era de noche y Kagome deseaba darse una ducha y descansar, después de todo finalmente al otro día volverían al departamento y estaba muy ansiosa. Se desvistió y tomó una ducha, esperaba que el agua relajara sus músculos e hiciera olvidar esa maldita carta.

Mientras tanto Rin, entraba a la habitación en donde Inuyasha yacía dormido, estaba allí solo para saludar a Kagome y desearle buena suerte. Como ya se iba a su casa estaba con ropa casual sin su habitual uniforme por lo que en la oscuridad podía pasar fácilmente por Kagome…

- Quieta preciosa, ahora sí vas a ser mía… no se te ocurra gritar-. Una fría voz la tomó por sorpresa al mismo tiempo que una mano cubría su boca y la otra tomaba posesivamente su cintura…

-_No ¿Qué esta pasando, será ese sujeto que tanto persigue a Kagome? Pero si y no soy ella… ¡AUXILO!- _Su mente pedía a gritos que la ayudaran pero nadie podía escucharla.

Bruscamente Sesshomaru hizo que la joven enfermera caminara dando grandes pasos hasta casi hacerla correr por los pasillos. Estaba tan cegado en llevarse a la joven que se parecía mucho a su obsesión que no reconoció quien era realmente. Sesshomaru estaba fuera de sí y solo quería alejarse con la joven

En tanto Kagome estaba petrificada, ya se había cambiado y estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto de baño cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse lentamente, luego el siseo de esa voz que tanto miedo le daba y por fin pudo ver con terror como Rin era llevada lejos sin siquiera poder hablar… Era increíble, Sesshomaru debía estar muy cegado para no reconocerla.

Tomo valor y comenzó a seguir a Sesshomaru a una distancia prudente, todavía no creía que ella misma estuviera siguiendo a semejante bestia, pero Rin merecía que la ayudaran, ella había sido muy buena con ella y con Inuyasha…

Sesshomaru subió a Rin a un auto que estaba estacionado cerca del hospital, la chica parecía en estado de shock y su cabello cubría su rostro. En cuanto Sesshomaru puso en marcha el automóvil Kagome subió a un taxi y con un gritito histérico le pidió al chofer que siguiera el auto.

La persecución duró más o menos quince minutos hasta que al demente magnate se le ocurrió detenerse frente a un edificio.

Kagome pago al hombre y subió, siguiendo siempre de cerca de Sesshomaru, Rin seguía sin hablar aparentemente…

Sacando su celular marcó rápidamente el número de la policía, pero era tanta la preocupación que lejos de seguir los consejos de la operadora para que se refugiara en un lugar seguro, la chica siguió de cerca a Sesshomaru y a Rin…

De pronto escuchó ruidos en una habitación, era un llanto.

- Deja de llorar Higurashi…-.

- Yo no soy Higurashi señor, mi nombre es Rin-. Ahora ella lo miraba, acababa de reconocer al sujeto que tiempo atrás había curado las heridas del rostro.

- Crees que puedes engañarme… Rin no existe-.

¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver Rin con Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué el magnate acababa de decir que Rin no existía?

- Que soy Rin ¿Por qué no entiende?-.

- No trates de engañarme Higurashi… -. Tomo un respiro, le costaba concentrarse, estaba perdiendo el control y no sabía porqué.- ¿Quién es Rin para que utilices su nombre?-

- Yo soy Rin… ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? Déjeme en paz, a mí, a kagome y también a Inuyasha-.

- Deja de hablar de ese miserable… tu eres mía-. Kagome escuchó los pasos, que supuso eran de Sesshomaru y decidió abrir la puerta…

Al entrar Rin se encontraba contra la pared temblando de miedo, en tanto Sesshomaru se acercaba cada vez más…

- Detente Sesshomaru-. Gritó Kagome sabiendo que con esa entrada se pondría en riesgo.

Al ver a Kagome delante de el Sesshomaru dio un tras pie y casi cae al suelo de la impresión. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Entonces, entonces la otra muchacha era realmente la que decía que se llamaba Rin?

Sesshomaru miró hacia ambos lados, en su vida había estado tan furioso y confundido, no sabía para que lado correr….

- ¿Rin?-. Preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

- Así es….-. Contestó la chica aún asustada.

- Tú no puedes ser Rin… Eres Higurashi y eres mía-. Rugió

- No… aléjese de mí-. Gritó Rin tratando de que Sesshomaru no se le fuera encima, Kagome no supo que hacer, así que tomó lo primero que encontró, rogó por buena puntería y se lo arrojó a Sesshomaru dándole en la espalda lastimándolo cuando el florero se partió al golpearlo.

- Maldita-.

Pero en el instante que se disponía a golpearla varios policías entraron justo a tiempo para detenerlo, tardaron unos momentos antes de inmovilizarlo pero finalmente lo lograron. Rin estaba sin habla ante la escena y Kagome corrió a su lado suspirando aliviada… Al fin todo había terminado, Sesshomaru sería llevado a prisión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un mes después…

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en su departamento, lejos había quedado esos días de acoso y preocupación, ambos estaban felices y tranquilos mentalizados solo en la recuperación de Inuyasha, que por cierto evolucionaba excelente.

Kagome había conseguido trabajo en otra empresa, esta vez su jefe era mujer por lo tanto rogaba a Kami no tener problemas.

En ese mes habían pasado muchas cosas, la más impresionante y llamativa fue que a pesar de todo por lo que pasó la simpática enfermera a manos de Sesshomaru ésta decidió no denunciarlo, pues decía que no valía la pena y que ese hombre necesitaba ayuda porque estaba enfermo, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha insistieron para que lo hiciera pero ella se negaba a hacerlo. Por otro lado, Kagome si logró denunciarlo pero como la chica no tenía ninguna marca que certificara el maltrato Sesshomaru solo fue condenado por acoso sexual por solo seis meses sin oportunidad de salir bajo fianza más un seguimiento por un año de tratamiento psicológico…

* * *

Tres meses más tarde

Sesshomaru seguía en prisión y bajo tratamiento, pero no estaba solo….

Después de varias discusiones con sus nuevos amigos (Kagome e Inuyasha) Rin había decidido darle una mano amiga a Sesshomaru. Sus amigos no podían creer la buena voluntad de la enfermera y por más de que Kagome ya lo había perdonado Inuyasha no, y ella de ninguna manera tenía planeado acercarse a él…

Al principio Sesshomaru se negaba a recibir las visitas que Rin le hacía, eso la desanimaba pero no se rendía… Kagome le aconsejaba que dejara de perder el tiempo, y que por un lado lo mejor era que se olvidara de ese hombre, ella comprendía a Kagome, pero su corazón le decía que debía ayudar a ese hombre, no sabía por que pero debía hacerlo.

Así que después de varios intentos y de mucha paciencia, Sesshomaru le había permitido que se acercara, primero para humillarla pero con el correr de los días, el magnate finalmente había bajado las defensas y Rin fue haciéndose su amiga.

* * *

Después de otros tres meses….

Finalmente llegó el día en que Sesshomaru Taisho salía en libertad, fuera del recinto era todo un caos de paparazzi y gente (en especial mujeres) para tener la exclusiva de la salida del magnate obsesivo. Sin embargo todos perdieron su tiempo porque ni bien estuvo en libertad subió a su lujosa limusina e hizo que su chofer diera las mil y una vueltas hasta que perdieron de vista a esa molesta multitud.

Teniendo en cuenta que el lugar al que se dirigían era el menos indicado para él, tomó la mano de su fiel acompañante y se dirigieron hacia donde no debían… Si algo salía mal volvería a prisión, pero ya tenía decidido hacía varios meses lo que haría y ahora él, Sesshomaru Taisho no iba a echarse para atrás.

Al llegar el hombre bajó de la limusina solo y tocó timbre. Un hombre moreno de pelo largo y azabache de ojos miel casi dorados abrió la puerta del apartamento y de pronto su cara se contrajo de furia, simplemente no creía el descaro de ese cretino.

- ¿vienes a que te rompa la cara?-.

- No-. Contestó fríamente.

- Entonces lárgate porque no me contendré-. Respondió un altivo Inuyasha completamente recuperado y con mirada arrogante.

- Inuyasha ¿Qué suce…?-. Su pregunta murió en su garganta al ver a su antiguo jefe parado descaradamente delante de su puerta. La cara de Sesshomaru expreso el asombro de ver a su ex –secretaria en ese estado.

- Higurashi….-.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Quieres volver a prisión?-. Preguntó dando un paso a tras y tocando su abultado vientre de cinco meses.

- No, escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré…-. Tomó una bocanada de aire, pero al hacerlo sintió un golpe en su mejilla izquierda y un gruñido muy cerca de el.

- Vete de aquí infeliz…-.

- Espera Inuyasha… por favor…deja que hable-. Pidió Kagome que quería terminar con eso de una vez y para siempre.

- Verás… para mi no es fácil decir nada de esto-. Dijo evitando mirar a Inuyasha.- Yo… yo siento mucho todo lo que te hice Higurashi…-. Dicho eso no esperó a que Kagome hablara solo dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, no sin antes escuchar a Inuyasha gritarle que no apareciera de nuevo por sus vidas… porque le rompería su cara.

Por fin, sonrió Kagome. Al fin todo había concluido. Besando a su musculoso y atlético esposo entraron a su apartamento, ahora si iban a ser felices los tres sin ninguna preocupación, al fin la obsesión de Sesshomaru había terminado…

Fuera del apartamento….

- ¿No fue tan difícil verdad Sesshomaru-sama?-.

- Rin ¿quieres dejar de llamarme así?-.

- Es que es muy divertido hacerlo-.

- No tienes remedio niña-. Sonriendo le dio la mano a esa muchacha que estaba dándole una nueva oportunidad, a ella que sin proponérselo había cautivado y ablandado su frío corazón.

Sesshomaru Taisho había aprendido una gran y valiosa lección, tuvo que sufrir él y muchos para darse cuenta que el poder no te da la todo, todo lo que deseas, el amor y la felicidad no se pueden comprar y ese magnate engreído y frío ahora comenzaba una nueva vida y esperaba que Rin algún día estuviera permanente con él… algún día la haría su esposa y olvidaría la terrible etapa de su vida en que estuvo real y peligrosamente obsesionado de una hermosa y noble mujer llamada Kagome Higurashi.

Fin

¡Buenas! Finalmente me digné a concluir Infatuation. Confieso (muy avergonzada) que había perdido la inspiración, pero estoy muy, muy feliz de haberla recuperado xD

Sepan disculparme, lamento mucho el retraso de esta y mis otras historias. Tengo una muy buena excusa jeje. Estoy de vacaciones, pero no solo eso desde el 24 de diciembre mi marido había salido de vacaciones y pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos con nuestra hija, y bueno... casi no tocaba la pc, a penas y tenía tiempo de leer y comentar fics ajenos xD pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, y recargada...

Así que gracias por leer, muchas gracias por haber seguido este mini- fic o Three-shot xD

Especialmente gracias a: **Scarleth Rose, Axter, Madame de la Fere- du Vallon, Peachilein, [GleNNdiThA]freezi , La dama de hielo**...

Mil gracias, gracias por su paciencia y nos leemos pronto...

Proxima actualización "La Dama y el Vagabundo" ^^

Muchos besos

Sele!!

PD: ¡FELIZ 2010! Si, es una vergüenza que me tardara tanto... pero Si la terminé ^^


End file.
